


Sam’s Old Shirt

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: When Did We Get a Kid? [3]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sam’s Old Shirt

Walking in the door, you had to stop yourself from slamming it. Your date had been one of the worst ones you had ever had. Including high school. Dropping your purse off on the little table right inside the door, you groaned. Greg was a great guy at work. Always polite, never too nosy, and did his work on time. Not only was he only like that professionally, but the man didn’t know how to dress.

“_That _doesn’t sound good.” You heard Sam say from the living room. Turning the corner, you sighed. He was on the far end of the couch, remote in hand. Not even bothering to change, you simply walked over to the couch and flopped down. Laying on your stomach, your head was resting on his lap. “Wanna talk about it?” He pulled the clip from your hair and set it aside. A moment later you felt his fingers running through your hair. You had even put effort into your look. Nothing over the top, it was just coffee. You’d picked out a peach skirt that went to your knees, a white fitted t-shirt, and a pair of cute flats. Seemed you wasted your time. That wasn’t including fighting with your hair clip.

You groaned. “No offense, but men are _idiots_.” You half teased.

Sam chuckled. “None taken.” He knew that you didn’t include him in that, and he also knew that some men were complete idiots. “What happened?”

Rolling to your back, you kicked off your shoes and looked at him making a face. “_First _of all, out side of the workplace? The man _cannot _dress.” You told him. “It looked like I was on a date with a very, very tall twelve year old…” He had to laugh at that, causing you to playfully slap his chest. “He kept checking out the barista, who I’m pretty sure is married, and didn’t even try to hide it. Made the worse slurping noises when drinking his coffee, which made me want to dump it on him, and he chewed his muffin with his mouth open.” You pretended to gag. He knew that was a pet peeve of yours. “Tried to order for me, and ugh. I don’t want to talk about that anymore. How was bed time with Connor?” That seemed to be a much better topic.

“It went pretty well.” He smiled.

“Yeah?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I mean, I have to wash a few towels now because he felt the need to pretend he was Shamu at Sea World…” You stifled a laugh at that. “Don’t worry, I made sure to get all the water.” He reassured you. “Then we played tag for ten minutes while I tried to get him into his pajamas.”

“You wear him down?” You teased.

“No, he wore _me _down.” Sam shook his head. “I played dead on the floor. When he came over to check, I tickled him.” That was something that you could easily picture. Sam and kids seemed to fit so well together. “After that, he ‘read’ me a book. I helped him brush his teeth, which, I didn’t realize that kids’ toothbrushes were _that _small.”

You chuckled. “_Everything _looks small compared to your hands, you giant.” Sitting up, you sighed.

“By then he was pretty tuckered out.” He shrugged. “Want to watch a movie? Get your mind off of what’s his face?”

Pretending to think for a moment, you smiled and nodded. “I’d love that. But first, I’m getting comfortable!” You rolled off the couch and got up. “I’m stealing a shirt, I hope ya know!” He laughed as you walked out of the room. Poking your head back in, you smirked. “I’m in the mood for a comedy. Find something _funny_!”

It didn’t take you long to change. You’d stolen one of his old college shirts as you told him you would, and then threw on a pair of shorts. Walking back out, you sat next to him on the couch. “I put in Dumb and Dumber.” He told you, earning a look.

“I said funny, not _stupid_!” You teased, poking him. However, when he actually pressed play, it wasn’t Dumb and Dumber. It was one of your favorites- one that both of you could quote no problem. Bruce Almighty. Grabbing a throw pillow, you tossed it on his arm. “You’re lucky you’re adorable.” You said, laying your head on the pillow. He shook his head and reached over to shut off the lamp.

Sometime during the movie, you had fallen asleep. He simply covered you up and let you stay where you were. Once everything was shut off, he moved through the apartment. Sam checked on Connor to see him fast asleep before heading into your room and going to bed.

Neither of you heard Connor get up in the middle of the night. You didn’t even feel him join you on the couch. However, that’s how Sam found you the next morning. You were facing the back of the couch, arm around Connor, him curling against your chest. Smiling, he quietly moved back to his room to grab his phone. He wanted to remember this- how cute you looked curled up with a kid. He doubted it was something he’d see often, after all.

After he snapped a couple pictures, he moved to the kitchen to throw together some breakfast. Dean was supposed to be there in a few hours, so he wanted to at least get some quiet time in. Dean didn’t have kids yet, but he was pretty good with them. However, if you asked him, he’d deny it.


End file.
